Halloween
by kawaiidragonfoe821
Summary: Summery: This is a little Halloweenthemed oneshot following Mulder & Scully’s adventures when they are invited to go on a ghost hunt with a group of paranormal researchers.


**Disclaimer: I OWN nothing & CLAIM nothing! **

_Summery: This is a little Halloween-themed one-shot following Mulder & Scully's adventures when they are invited to go on a ghost hunt with a group of paranormal researchers._

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Scully said as they got off their plane in Lexington Kentucky. "Byers, Langley & Frohike made the effort to set this up for us, let's just enjoy it." Mulder said as he heard his name being called, three youngish people, two men & a woman jogged up to them. The first to reach them was a man of medium height, he had tanned skin & his hair was short, spiked & green at the tips. His wardrobe consisted of a faded AC/DC T-shirt & well-worn blue jeans. "Mulder & Scully… it truly is an honor. My name is Grant Price of Midwest Ghost hunters Inc. & these are my colleagues, Chris Angles & Mira Tucker." He said as he introduced the tall man to his left first, his dress style & mo-hawk hair cut would have blended perfectly at a punk rock concert. The slender woman to his right sported short, curly hair that was dyed platinum blonde, she was clad in a bohemian-style skirt & a mans' dress shirt with the sleeves rolled to her elbows. "I just hope that we're not going to be intruding." Scully said flatly. "Not at all, we regularly give people tours on Halloween." "So, where are we going?" Mulder asked anxiously. "You'll know when we get there; it's one of the most haunted places in America." Mira said.

Scully & Mulder craned their necks upward at Waverly Hills Sanitarium as it loomed over them. "You're feeling the depression of this place, aren't you?" Mira said as Chris & Grant readied their equipment. "Okay, I want an experienced person with our guests at all times. Mira why don't you go with Scully, Mulder can come with us." Grant said. "So, why did you get into paranormal research?" Scully asked Mira as she walked along the first floor hallway, studying her EMF reader & temperature recorder. "I knew it was something I wanted to do when I got to take the night tour at Alcatraz as a teenager." She replied as she swept the long, dilapidated hallway with her EMF reader & temperature recorder. "How are those instruments used in relation to… to ghost hunting?" Scully asked. "Ghost hunters use it to record electrical changes in the air; we study the blue prints of the property first & make note of wiring or power lines that might affect the reading. Our mission is to get what we find out to the public for them to decide." She said as she stopped at the bottom of the stairs to the second floor & snapped a Polaroid of the landing. "How do you know when to snap a picture?" Scully asked. "I always take one when the EMF beeps or the temperature gauge registers more then a ten degree drop." She replied as she handed Scully the camera. "We always let our guests snap the photos & we develop double prints for them." She said. "Oh, Feel _that_!" She said as she took hold of Scully's arm & directed it out in front of them. "It's so cold!" She said in surprise. "The EMF reader is going crazy, snap a picture!" She said as she dug into her backpack for her FLIR equipment.

"This is the one of the hallways where security has reported seeing 'shadow people' & the flickering lights of televisions even though there hasn't been any electricity going to this building since the eighties." Grant said. "The EMF reading is off the charts!" Chris said as they all suddenly felt the temperature drop all around them. "I don't think we're alone anymore, dudes." Grant said eagerly as Mulder & Chris snapped pictures. "Look!" Grant hissed excitedly as he pointed to a room at the far end of the hallway, there was a light flickering against the wall across from the doorway as if a television were going in the room, Mulder excitedly snapped a picture.

"Incredible, isn't it?" Mira said as she & Scully looked through the FLIR camera. "I… I don't know what to say." Scully replied, the equipment clearly showed an outline of a figure standing no more then five feet from them that couldn't be seen with the naked eye. "Perhaps there is a malfunction in the equipment." She said, unable to keep the uncertainty out of her voice. "There is nothing wrong with the equipment, Agent Scully. We are adamant about having it thoroughly checked before every job." Mira replied. "Those three were right; you're reputation of being 'cynically skeptical' proceeds you." She said amusingly. "I'm assuming that you mean Langley, Byers & Frohike." She said flatly. "You should try looking outside the spectrum of science; imagine what you're missing because you don't." "Sometimes, people who look _outside_ the realms of science for their answers should venture into the spectrum of reality at least once & a while." Scully rebuked. "Touché." Mira replied, suddenly, Scully jumped back. "S-Something just brushed against my arm." "The EMF reading around you is off the charts, it looks like someone around here wants you to believe." Mira said as she looked through the FLIR camera, the faint outline of a person was registering directly to Scully's right." '_Wait till she sees this!'_ She thought excitedly to herself as her digital radio beeped. "Yeah." She said into it, there was no answering voice, only garbled coughing & heavy breathing. She rolled her eyes as the frequency went dead. "Those guys are always trying to play tricks on me because I'm the new kid on their team." She said as she radioed them back. "Very funny, Grant, but I'm getting too smart for those cheep tricks." She said. "No, Mira, this time I didn't. I just tried paging you on this frequency & couldn't get through, I was about to try another one when you beeped me. I say we gather up our equipment & call it a night, we still have loads of stuff to look over." He said as he broke the connection. Scully & Mira looked first at one another, & then to the radio.

"Well? What do you think?" Mulder asked her once they had finished reviewing all of the 'evidence' from their investigation. "I don't know what to think, Mulder, & I hate to say it but as far as I can tell there is no scientific explanation for any of this & since I was there to witness it, I know that it wasn't falsified." She admitted reluctantly. "All right! Score one for the crusaders of the paranormal!" Mulder said excitedly as he said as he & the ghost hunters exchanged high fives, much to Scully's chagrin as Grant handed Mulder & Scully their own prints of the pictures they took. "I just want to say that it was a real honor to investigate with you." He said. "Likewise, I'm always glad to see that there are still people out there who are willing to search for the truth. Just don't let anyone discourage you or silence you." Mulder replied. "The same goes for you." Chris said.

fin


End file.
